<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The True Power of Humanity by TiredChilean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025248">The True Power of Humanity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredChilean/pseuds/TiredChilean'>TiredChilean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Record of Ragnarok (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Explicit Language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:15:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredChilean/pseuds/TiredChilean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to a certain human, mankind has not only been allowed to fight for their lives in the legendary tournament of Ragnarok, but they were also given an entire week to prepare for it! Now Brunhild, Geir, and the human will choose from fighters all across the different worlds. Searching for those that not only are able to stand against the Gods but straight-up destroy them!<br/>These chosen humans will show these so-called Gods the True Power Of Humanity!</p><p>(Will contain characters from different animes, mangas, and video-games.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The True Power of Humanity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you expect some epics fights between the Gods and different anime characters well whops! Sorry to disappoint you, because, as I wrote in the summary, this will be about anime characters absolutely destroying these so-called Gods, and I'm talking destroying in like, big power level difference, I'm talking Raditz to Vegeta in the Saiyan Arc. (Spoiler: There will be no DB characters in here. Goku is an alien so he doesn't count... Maybe Krillin...Mhh...Need to think about that one.) </p><p>Hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>7 Million.</p><p>7 Million Years of Mankinds History.</p><p>7 Million Years of Mankinds History is coming to an end.</p><p>"PLEASE WAIT FOR A SECOND!"</p><p>Or not.</p><p>The booming voice that resonated through the parliament building of The Council of Valhalla and that managed to turn the heads of every single god there was, was none other than the voice of the eldest of the 13 Valkyrie Sisters Brunhild. To her side was Geir, the youngest of the sisters who was now watching the eldest in complete disbelief.</p><p>"Eh." Was the only thing that came out of her mouth, with similar sounds coming from the mouths of the gods, including "huh's? and "hmm?"</p><p>"W-What in the world are you doing sister!? You can't just say "Wait a second!" To the will of the Gods!" Geir's word seemed to have been ignored by Brunhild, as she simply continued talking.</p><p>"Pardon my intrusion, furious Gods. There is one thing that I have to say."</p><p>"MIND YOUR MANNERS BRUNHILD!" "HOW DARE YOU OPEN YOUR FILTHY MOUTH IN THIS CONFERENCE OF GODS"!</p><p>Brunhild's voice was completely overshadowed by the loud screech of Huginn and Muninn, the ravens of the leader of the Nordic Pantheon, Odin.</p><p>"It is true that mankind is unbearably vulgar and violent..." Brunhild simply continued, gaining more complaints from parts of the ravens. "But, to destroy them like that...Isn't that a bit...Boring?"</p><p>Every God seemed to react at the word.</p><p>Good.</p><p>"Whether the survival of mankind has any value or not... With the might and mercy of the Gods, why don't we test them?"</p><p>"Test...Them? How? Do you wish to flood the earth? Or perhaps sending them an ice age prematurely?" The ravens fired back. Now backed by all the other gods in the stands.</p><p>Even though shouts and insults rained at her from every crevice of the building, Brunhild stood tall and calm...Prepared to silence the gods with a single word...</p><p>"Ragnarok."</p><p>Now she had their attention.</p><p>"Gods versus Mankind's Final Struggle: Ragnarok."</p><p>"Ra-Rag-Ragnarok?" Geir was barely able to mumble before Brunhild continued. Opening a thick book that seemed to appear out of midair.</p><p>"Article No.62, paragraph 15 of the super special clause." She said pointing at the writing. "One on One Showdown between Gods and Mankind. With 13 combatants for each side, the first side to achieve 7 victories wins..." She was barely midway when she already began hearing snorts and laughs from the gods. Brunhilde ignored them and continued reading.</p><p>"Of course the moment mankind loses seven times, their fate is decided. In the unlikely event that mankind wins, they will be allowed to live for another thousand years."</p><p>Closing the book, Brunhilde awaited an answer.</p><p>"Your proposal is pointless." Odin's crows said in unison, with words of "That's right!" and "It wouldn't even be a child's play" passing amongst the gods.</p><p>"So..." Brunhilde said, still keeping her calm.</p><p>"The will of the gods is to destroy mankind. And also...To avoid direct confrontation with humans. Am I right?"</p><p>The gods went silent at that.</p><p>"We want to destroy mankind without fighting them. We don't want to be put in the same ring as them..." Her voice changed to a more taunting tone.</p><p>"Hmm...Don't tell me that..."</p><p>"Are you chickening out?"</p><p>Geir was about to pass out. Well...She would have if it wasn't for the noises echoing through the parliament...</p><p>Laugher.</p><p>"Eh...They are...Not angry?" Geir said in disbelief, holding onto her sister, she expected a more "aggressive" reaction. And even though the gods were laughing at her...</p><p>Brunhild was confident. For she knew what happens when one makes light of the dignity of the almighty gods...</p><p>"HOW DARE YOU!" "PIECE OF SHIT!" "DO YOU KNOWN WHAT YOU JUST SAID, YOU DAMN HALF-BREED!" "ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF USE YOU BASTARD!" "KNOW YOUR PLACE!"</p><p>With insults flying at her, Brunhild couldn't help but smile, because this was what she was waiting for.</p><p>"I knew it!" She thought "Compared to humans, Gods are far easier to taunt!"</p><p>"Hohoho... I see. Ragnanok...Huh"</p><p>Again, the parliament was filled with silence at the say of those words.</p><p>Finally, the Chairman of the Council of Valhalla spoke.</p><p>Zeus, The God of Gods.</p><p>Petting the dragon-like beast at his side with his fragile-looking body, he continued talking.</p><p>"Quite an interesting proposal...Yes...Well said."</p><p>His voice becoming louder with every word.</p><p>"Your proposal..."</p><p>He grabbed the dragon's snout.</p><p>"Was an absolute..."</p><p>He pressed hard.</p><p>"FUCKING..."</p><p>HARDER</p><p>"UNIT!"</p><p>AND!</p><p>...</p><p>Nothing happened.</p><p>"Is what I would say..." Zeus said calmly, finally letting go of the poor dragon's snout, who just ran away towards one of the many open exits in the building.</p><p>Brunhild's calm exterior was quickly replaced by what can only be described as</p><p>Fuck</p><p>Sitting back on his chair, Zeus resumed talking.</p><p>"If it wasn't for the fact that I have already seen what humanity has to offer, and let me tell you, dear Brunhild..." He looked straight at her. His gaze making Brunhild flinch from the sheer pressure they gave."They don't stand a single chance against us."</p><p>Once again, silence plagued the parliament.</p><p>Geir, who somehow is still standing after Zeus' little act, looked at her sister.</p><p>"Sister...Brunhild..." She said, but Brunhild didn't answer. The youngest saw in her sister's expression something she has never seen before.</p><p>Defeat.</p><p>Satisfied with the look on Brunhild's face, Zeus scoffed and continued with what was planned from the beginning.</p><p>"Now that that little show's over..." He called.</p><p>"<strong>The Gods Will has been decided and humanity...</strong>"</p><p>"It's over..." Geir thought.</p><p>"<strong>Shall...</strong>"</p><p>It's all over...</p><p>"<strong>BE!</strong>"</p><p>"WAIT FOR ANOTHER SECOND"!</p><p>Once again, Brunhild's voice echoed through the entire building.</p><p>"What...Now?" As "patient" as Zeus himself can be, he still had his limits, and being interrupted for a second time was really pushing him towards them.</p><p>"If you are not willing to listen to me...Then ...At least hear what one of <strong><em>them</em></strong> has to say..."</p><p>A sudden noise that until now hasn't been heard rumble through the entire place, catching the attention of every single god.</p><p>One of the closed parliaments' gates, the one facing Zeus suddenly opened, and walking through it was the figure of a person.</p><p>A human.</p><p>They were covered in a long, brown hood that hid their entire body. Not even their face could be seen, the human kept it hidden by walking with their head low.</p><p>Sweat ran down most gods' heads. The same thought running through their minds:</p><p>"A human?! Here?!" "How dare that filthy human place a step here?!" "Zeus will not tolerate such disrespect!"</p><p>The pressure was at an all-time high, with the only sounds in the parliament being the slow steps of the human, and the uncontrollable trembling of Geir, who could not believe what she was seeing.</p><p>"A...A...A human...Here?" She said "How is that possible? It shouldn't be possible! There is no way a human could come here without the aid of...a..." Geir stopped mid-center, for another sound appeared right next to her.</p><p>Muffled laugher.</p><p>"Big sister Brunhild?... Are you alr-AH!" Geir had to jump away from her sister, whose expression could only be described as:</p><p>what the fuck</p><p>Looking at her sister's deformed laughing face, a thought rushed through Geir's mind.</p><p>"Don't...Don't tell me that big sister Brunhild..."</p><p>"Knew that this was going to happen!"</p><p>Indeed she had... To some degree at least.</p><p>If the main plan of taunting the gods to fight in Ragnarok failed, then she would have to aim for the complete opposite...</p><p>She would need to appeal to them instead. And what better way to do that than to bring a "common" human to praise them.</p><p>The One's Above All.</p><p>Those Who Hold the Universe in Their Hands.</p><p>Their "Almighty" creators.</p><p>Finally, the steps came to an end. The human stod mere meters away from what all considered the "King of the Gods".</p><p>There was silence. And then...</p><p>The human bent down, bowing before Zeus without even saying a word.</p><p>Silence again.</p><p>...</p><p>More silence...</p><p>...</p><p>"Eh..." Geir whispered to Brunhild "Is that human gonna say something or-oph" Her mouth suddenly blocked my Brunhild's index finger.</p><p>"Shh...And watch." She said to Geir, who did just that. The first thing that the youngest valkyrie noticed when looking at them was the smirk on Zeus's face.</p><p>Wait...A smirk?</p><p>"Mh...Not talking till I allow you to... It seems you know who you are facing... You may speak now child." Zeus said, wearing his kind and knowledgable god face, or better known as 'façade', completely different to what he was mere minutes ago.</p><p>And so... The human spoke.</p><p>"Thank you, your Almighty Holiness, for allowing me to exchange my meaningless and pathetic excuses for words for yours, which I'm not deserving of." It was the voice of a man, it was potent without being so deep.</p><p>Zeus's smirk became bigger, which caused Brunhild's smirk to also grow. One for the feelings of pride, power, and dominance he felt, and the other because it was all going according to their plan.</p><p>"Hohoho." Zeus softly laughed, clearly enjoying this a bit too much. "And I appreciate your honesty, child... Now, why don't you tell me your name and remove that hood so that I can see how has the pleasure of talking with me."</p><p>Geir looked around the parliament, seeing all the Gods with the same expression as Zeus.</p><p>"This...This really was all part of big sister's plan..."</p><p>"Please forgive my disrespect, your Almighty Holiness..." The human spoke, his head still on the ground "But I do not believe I'm worthy of being seen by the godly eyes of the Gods, nor I believe my name is worthy of being heard by the godly ears of the Gods, your Almighty Holiness.."</p><p>All hope had drained out of Geir's face when she heard that.</p><p>"Godly eyes of the Gods?! Godly ears of Gods?!" She repeated, "There is no way Zeus is gonna believe the human's words after that!"</p><p>She was immediately proven wrong by Zeus laugh</p><p>"HoHoHo! So right you are child! You truly are a special case amongst humans!"</p><p>"Thank you so much you Almighty Holiness! I am no worthy of your praises!"</p><p>Once again, disbelief came back to Geir's face, now in disbelief of the Gods "Gods...The Gods really like being praised..."</p><p>"More like...They like asserting their dominance..." Brunhild responded.</p><p>"Now..." Zeus' voice shifted once again, now to a more commanding tone. "Tell me what is that you came for."</p><p>Geir could hear Brunhild swallow. Even though she seemed to have calmed down from her little moment back there, at hearing those words, her instincts kicked again.</p><p>"This is it." She said. "If that human doesn't manage to convince the Gods, then there's nothing we can do to stop humanity's annihilation." The worry on her voice was noticeable.</p><p>"Bu...But!" Geir faced her." If you weren't able to convince them, then what hopes do we have that a simple human can?!"</p><p>
  <strong>Hope</strong>
</p><p>Brunhild remembered what she had found about that human.</p><p>"Because dear little sister..." Brunhild spoke softly "That man is no simple human..." She pointed at him "That man is recognized as the "<strong>Number 1 Hero</strong>" in his entire world..."</p><p>"What?! His entire world!"</p><p>"Yeah, hehe..." With a smile followed by an overenthusiastic pose, Brunhilde finished" "He is known as none other than '<strong>The Symbol of Hope!"</strong></p><p>"So..." Geir ignored her overenthusiastic sister "If there is someone that can give us hope... It's the Symbol of Hope himself." The pair of sisters laid their eyes down on the human, ready to hear whatever he had to say to get the Gods to agree with him.</p><p>"Your Almighty Holiness..." He started "I came to beg on part of all of humanity, to allows us, humans, to participate in Ragnarok..." </p><p>The human waited. A hand motion from Zeus signaled him to continue.</p><p>"Humanity knows that we have no chances against such overwhelming power from the likes of literal Gods..."</p><p>The Gods smirked.</p><p>Good.</p><p>"But, for us, there is no greater reward than being able to die at the hands of our almighty creators..."</p><p>The Gods smirk grew bigger.</p><p>Good...Really Good.</p><p>"So please, I beg you, that you give humanity a week to prepare for Ragnarok, so we, humanity, may give you, the Almighty Gods, a battle worthy of being seeing by your eyes, and so we, humanity, may know true happiness before accepting death at your godly hands."</p><p>...</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Brunhild and Geir were holding onto each other, waiting for Zeus' answer, who was holding his chin and murmuring to himself like he was thinking real hard.</p><p>"Mhh...A week you say?" The God asked.</p><p>"Yes, your Almighty Holiness..."</p><p>Zeus lifted his gaze towards the gods sitting in the stands.</p><p>Their cocky smiles said everything.</p><p>"Child..." Zeus said.</p><p>The human didn't move.</p><p>"The Showdown between Gods And Mankind, Ragnarok..."</p><p>...</p><p>
  <strong>"HAS BEEN DECIDED!"</strong>
</p><p>The thunderous cheers from the gods covered the entire building, excited not because of Ragnarok, but because they will finally be able to show their powers to the puny, pathetic humans.</p><p>Geir's legs finally gave up on her. Tears of relief going down her face.</p><p>"That human...Actually did it..."</p><p>Brunhild smiled, before turning around and beginning to walk towards one of the exits of the Parliament.</p><p>"Wa-Wait! Big sister where are you going?!" Geir, with wobbly legs followed after her.</p><p>"We need to start preparing for Ragnarok, and thanks to that human, we manage to gain an entire week of preparation." She answered without stopping.</p><p>"That human..." Geir though, looking back at the arena "To be known as the symbol of Hope in his world... Then that means he really must be incredible..."  Turning once more towards Brunhild, Geir asked her "Hey sister, what is that human's name?"</p><p>"Oh, I never told you, did I?... His name is..."</p><p>"Wait a second young child..." Zeus called towards the human, who was just about to exit the parliament. "You manage to convince the Gods themselves, and I believe that makes you worthy of being seen by my eyes and your name to be heard by my ears."</p><p>The human stood still.</p><p>"If that is what you believe, your Almighty Holiness, then I shall not hide anymore."</p><p>For the first time, the human made another move other than bowing and walking. He held his hands towards the outline of the hood, his sleeves slipping down his arms, revealing a pair of scar-filled arms and hands, those hands then proceeded to pull back the hood.</p><p>Revealing a pair of green eyes, a short beard, 8 freckles with 4 on each side of his face, a couple of scars, and short, unruly green hair.</p><p>"My name, your Almighty Holiness..."</p><p>
  <strong>"Is Izuku Midoriya."</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So? Not bad for a first chapter eh?<br/>You may be asking why I choose my boy Izuku as humanity´s representative. And here are some reasons why:<br/>1. He is my favorite anime character ever.<br/>2. He is green, my favorite color ever.<br/>3. Ok, jokes aside. I choose him (in his pro hero version) because I feel like Izuku would do anything, even if it was only a single person, or in this case, act like a god-adoring cultist who lies about humanity being weak.<br/>4. Compared to other main characters, pro hero Izuku would not risk acting though in front of over a thousand gods (for now), he knew if he failed at convincing the gods, all of humanity would perish. Not take Naruto, Ichigo, my boy Luffy or even Tanjiro, these first three would have sucker-punched Zeus the moments they saw him, and poor Tanjiro couldn't have lie even if it meant saving all of humanity.<br/>5. Plot points that will be explored later. Meh.</p><p>Oh yeah, one last thing. I want you! The reader, to comment who do you think can be a good candidate to join humanities roster! I do have some ideas but I'm still a couple short. So please, just comment who do you think could join the roster. There are some rules though.<br/>1. The character has to be 100% human, so no half-gods (Sorry Kratos), half-demons (sorry Ichigo), or half anything.<br/>2. If the character is human, but transforms into a "literal demon" then nope. (Sorry Itadori)<br/>3. If the character Is human, transforms into another form, but stills maintain its humanity, then yes! (Eren to Titan Eren, good! Wesker is infected, but technically still human!)<br/>4. It can be a character from an anime, manga, or videogames.<br/>5. Remember: 100% Human...That sounds kind of racist now that I read out loud.</p><p>Anywho! See ya in whenever I decide to write another chapter!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>